Just a Couple of Rednecks
by ShinyBrony
Summary: OC x Applejack fanfic. Elie is just your average stallion from Appleoosa, but what will happen when he moves to a new town!
1. Chapter 1: The New Guy

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is my first OC fanfiction, so constructive criticism is very much appreciated. How much you guys ask for a new chapter, determines how quickly** **I will update. But without further adieu, let us begin the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Guy

It was a very interesting day, more interesting than most I guess. Here, let me explain why. My name is Elie, I was born and raised in Appleoosa, and to most ponies I wouldn't look like much at first glance. I wouldn't consider myself good-looking, but I wouldn't necessarily consider myself ugly either. I've got a blonde mane and an orange-yellow coat, if that means anything.

Anyway, right now I'm on a large train bound for Ponyville. I'm sitting in the far back left looking out the window at the passing countryside; train rides are so boring. A stallion with an hourglass as a cutie mark comes over and sits down in front of me.

"Hello there, I'm the doctor," he says as he holds out his hoof for me to shake and he gives a warm smile. Well, one thing's for sure, this guy has a heck of a British accent.

"Doctor who?" I say as I shook his hoof. That's funny; he's the first pony I've ever seen that wears a tie. I wouldn't say it looks half bad though.

"Just the doctor is fine. Where are you heading on this glorious day my friend?" His outgoing and friendly behavior sort of reminded me of home. Now that I really think about it, I'm gonna miss that place.

"I've got a one way ticket to Ponyville," I reply. I watch him as he picks up the teapot and pours some into a white cup.

"Ah, that sounds lovely, and what is in Ponyville?" He takes a sip from his cup. The train has gotten out of the desert and has now entered into a field and forest terrain. We must be getting close.

"I'm not sure, I was hoping maybe I can start my own farm there," I say as I pour myself a cup of tea.

"That's a great answer," he says, "I find that if you worry too much about the future, you start losing sight of the present." He picks up his blue suitcase and sets it down next to the window.

"I agree one hundred percent," I laugh. The train makes a loud screech as it comes to a halt. "I guess this is my stop."

"It seems so. Hey; I never got your name?"

"My name's Elie," I said. I took one last sip from my tea before standing up and grabbing my suitcase.

"Alright Elie, if you ever need me just let me know. Nice meeting you," he says as he takes another sip from his tea.

"Nice meeting you too." I stepped off the train and took a good look around. Well it's certainly cooler here, but I couldn't complain; in Appleoosa, the sun is out 24/7.

I walk through the streets of the town noticing several different buildings, none of which seems to be a motel. Lots of wide open space though, plenty of room for a farm. This place doesn't seem half bad. Sure, it wasn't the same as Appleoosa, but this place is good too.

My stomach makes a loud growl. Oh, I haven't had food since this morning, I'm starving. I started to look around and notice a building that resembles a diner.

I take a seat and soon a waitress came out to take my order.

"Hi there, may I take your order?" she says with a wide grin. The mare had a cream colored coat and a deep blue mane.

With a curious tone I say, "Hiya, I'm new around here and I don't really know what you guys got here. Oh, I know, just surprise me."

"Hmm. How does a daisy sandwich sound to you?"

"That sounds just perfect, thanks. Oh, and make it to go."

"Alrighty, I'll be back in a little." She says as she walks through the door of the building.

As I am looking around at the nearby homes, admiring the beauty of ponyville, I overhear the two mares at the table across from me talking about Sweet Apple Acres. My buddy back in Appleoosa, the one they call Braeburn, used to talk about that place from time to time. That sounds like a good place to stay at. Just then, the waitress came back out with my order.

"Here you are sir, one daisy sandwich." She says as she sets a brown bag on the table I'm sitting at. "On the house, since you're new around town and all."

I was shocked at how kind she was. I hope all the ponies here are this nice. "Well that's awful kind of you, thanks. And, uh, could you direct me towards Sweet Apple Acres, please?"

She gesture a hoof towards the forest and says, "Just keep going that way until you get to the apple trees, keep walking down the dirt path and you'll see it. You have a nice day now."

"You too," I says as she walks back inside. I pick up my bags and start walking toward the forest. Sweet apple Acres, here I come.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Behold, the second chapter! I will be on vacation for the next few days so I will see if I can bring my computer with me, so I can work on the next chapter. If not, I will begin as soon as I get back! But without further adieu, let us begin the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2: First Day

As I walk down the dirt path to Sweet Apple Acres, I hear the sound of rustling leaves and chirping birds. I've always been the kind of pony who enjoyed the peace and quiet. I can see why they call this place Sweet Apple Acres; the whole trail has apple trees on both sides. It's a hot day today, and it doesn't help that the sun is right overhead. My walk was interrupted by the sound of a southern accent calling to me.

"Howdy sugar cube, my name's Applejack, what's yours," she asks. This mare looked similar to me with an orange coat and a blonde mane. She speaks with a harsh southern draw, nothing I wasn't used to growing up in Appleoosa.

"Well hello there, Applejack, my name's Elie," I hold out my hoof for her to shake. "I'm new in town, and I was wondering if maybe I could stay at the farm for a while?" I expect her to say no, after all, I am just a complete stranger.

"Why of course you can, the only thing is, there's a lot of work to be done around here, you wouldn't mind helping out would you?"

"Well I don't mind helping one bit, what kind of work are we talking about," I ask with a curious look on my face. She starts walking and I start to follow beside her.

"Nothing too difficult, you ever bucked apples before?"

Bucking apples is nothing new to me. Back in my town, my dad and I would go out and buck apples for fun. "Actually, yes I have." I say in an excited tone.

"Oh really, where are ya from?"

"Born and raised in Appleoosa," I say. I'm very proud of where I come from; I wouldn't change if I could.

"Right in the heart of the country, that's what I like to hear." She stops walking and glances around for a moment, before pointing a hoof at a huge tree to our left. "Alright, hot-shot, let's see you buck that tree right there."

I get a good look at the tree before asking, "The one with the baskets under it?"

"Yep," she says with a smirk.

Why would she give me the biggest one? Oh, I get it, she must be testing me. Well I've come all this way and I'm not gonna let one measly apple tree stop me. I take a deep gulp before charging quickly at the tree. I get a about yard away from the tree before spinning around and giving it a hard kick. A loud rumble is heard and apples start to fall into the baskets. "Phew," I say as I wipe the sweat from my brow. "How was that?"

I look up at her and see that she is just standing there with her jaw dropped and staring at the tree. Okay, that's a little dramatic, it wasn't that hard.

"Wow," She says with a large smile, "That was incredible, you're one of the only ponies I know that could buck that tree."

I laugh, "Well I can see why, that's not your average tree."

"Well good job, I guess. Yeah, I'd say you're more than qualified to work here!" she starts walking further down the road and I follow closely.

We walked down the trail for a little while longer, talking and laughing about random things before we arrive at her home. As we are walking towards the door, a red stallion steps out of the barn and walks over to us.

Applejack was just calming down off a joke I told and she could barely get the words out that she was trying to say. "Hey Big Mac, this is Elie. He's gonna be helping out on the farm for a while."

I hold out a hoof for him to shake as I say, "Howdy, Big Mac, mighty fine to meet ya." To which he replies with squeezing my hoof tightly and giving me a serious stare before walking away.

Applejack calls out to him, "Hey, Big Mac, be in soon it's almost time for bed."

Without looking back he says, "Eeyup."

Applejack pats me on the shoulder with her hoof. "Don't worry; he's always been protective with me against other stallions," she says as she blushes slightly.

I could already tell that he thought I was trouble. I have a talent for reading people's words through their eyes. His were saying, "You touch, hurt, say, or do anything to her, and you're dead." I hope that's not what they were saying though, he seems like a cool pony to me.

I laugh nervously, "Hey, so I don't mean to be pushy, but would you mind showing me where I'll be sleeping?"

She says, "Yeah, of course, follow me."

We walk through the door and straight up a flight of wooden, brown stairs into a hallway with doors on either side. As we are walking down the hallway a door opens on our left and a little filly with a red bow in her mane steps out.

"Hey there Applebloom, this is Elie, he's gonna be staying with us for a little while," she says.

"Hi there little one, I'm Elie." I whisper as I give her a pat on the head. It was dark now and I didn't want to wake anypony up.

She blushes and says, "Hiya Elie, you're gonna be helping out on the farm?"

I put my hoof down and quietly reply, "You bet."

Applejack says, "Hey Applebloom, time for bed."

"Okay, nighty night Elie," Applebloom says before closing her door.

Applejack leads me a bit further down the hall to a room at the very end, on the right side. She opens the door and turns on the light in the room. After adjusting my eyes to the light, I notice a bed, nightstand, window, a mirror, and dresser. The walls were a pale yellow and there was a wooden plank floor. There was a large window on the left of the room with flowered curtains. It had an amazing view of the apple trees.

"Wow this sure is kind of you, thanks AJ. Erm, can I call you AJ," I ask with a slight blush. I hope she doesn't think I'm creepy. I mean, we just met and I'm already giving her a nickname.

Applejack replies, 'Why sure you can, you sleep well now."

"You too," I say before she shuts the door. I set my bag down on the dresser, and pull out my sandwich from earlier. I hungrily gobble down my sandwich, get under my blankets and silently whisper to myself, "Well, this sure has been an eventful day, now hasn't it," before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: A Hot Day

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hooray, chapter three! I spent allot of time on my vacation to work on this next chapter for you all, and ended up finishing before it ended. R/R please, it really helps. I am going to try to start setting time for me to work on newer chapters, so yea. But without further adieu, let us begin the story.**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Hot Day

As Applejack and I are lying on the soft grass, a cool breeze washes over our skin, causing Applejack to shiver. I am not going to allow this beautiful mare to be cold on our night together, so I pull her closer to me. As we stare into each others eyes, I notice our faces starting to move closer. I cup her cheek with my hand and say, "Applejack, I just want-,"

"Wake up Elie! Time for work," Applebloom yells as she jumps up and down on top of me. Oh, it was a dream.

I sit up in my bed and rub my eyes. "Yea, I'm coming, I'm coming," I say as I pull off the covers and hop out of bed. I open up my curtains and see that the sun is just coming up over the horizon; it's a little early for my liking, but I'll get used to it. I walk over to my dresser, unzip my bag, take out my brown cowboy hat, and put it on. As I am walking out the door I notice my reflection in the mirror next to the dresser and smile to myself, "Now there's the Elie I know."

I go downstairs and take a look around the room; either no one was up or I way overslept. I open the door and take a step outside. As I take a few steps on the dirt, I realize how hungry I am, so I walk over to one of the trees on the rim of the orchard and pick off a bright red apple. I don't care how early it is, I need breakfast. As I take a bite, I see Applejack, Big Mac, and Applebloom step out of the front door. It's kind of embarrassing to admit this, but I kind of wish that dream didn't end.

"Hey Elie, you ready for work," Applejack says with a smile.

"You bet, AJ," we start walking out further into the orchard and we stop in the middle of many trees with wooden baskets underneath.

Big Mac takes a few steps towards a decent sized tree and says, "Alright, let's get started," before giving it a hard kick. Big Mac must have been one hell of a kicker, because that one kick knocked the apples off of the nearest few trees.

I'm not going to let him one up me in front of Applejack; I'm just not. I turn around to my nearest tree and give it my best kick I could give, knocking the apples off of the nearest four or five trees. I notice Big Mac looking at me, so I give him a smirk. I don't think of this as any sort of competition; I don't think Big Mac would do that. I think of this as Big Mac trying to see if I was good enough for Applejack, but I would never try anything with Applejack; we just met!

We spent the next few hours bucking apples off the trees and it soon came to be lunch. I take a seat against one of the shady trees, and Applejack walks up in front of me holding a basket in her mouth. She sets it down and takes a seat next to me.

"Peanut butter and jelly okay," she says as she holds out a sandwich to me and I take it. She sifts through to dirt a bit and picks up a string necklace with a large, red, apple-shaped gem dangling from it. She lifts off my hat and drops it onto my neck.

"Ha, it looks good," she says as she smiles at me.

"Yea, I bet it would look better on you though," I laugh.

"Oh please, I've never looked good in jewelry."

"Nah, that's crazy talk, you look beautiful in everything."

Words cannot describe how awkward the situation has become now that I've said that. We are both just looking straight forward, our faces are both bright red, and neither one of us were saying anything.

"I'm so sorry, that came out so wrong," I say, trying to redeem myself. I can't believe I let that slip out, I am so stupid!

"N-no, it's okay. I don't mind at all," she says as she scratches the back of her neck.

How about we just forget about this situation, that sound okay?"

"Yep, that sounds perfect." We both get up and get back to our normal routine. Applejack and I didn't speak for a while. It's a really hot day today, and we are all getting pretty tired. As Applejack and I are finishing off the last of this section's apples, I lean up against a tree to catch my breath. I look up and see that the sun was right overhead, so there wasn't much shade. "Is it always this hot around here," I ask.

"Nope, it's just today." She could barely respond because she was so tired. "I could really use some water right about now; follow me." She leads me down a steep hill to a small creek; the water is surprisingly clean.

I walk up next to her and dart my head right into the water. I stay under for as long as I can before I pull my head up and say, "Ah, much better." As I look at my reflection in the water, I see how filthy I am. I don't mind it though, I love the mud.

She looks at the water and suddenly says, "Hey, Elie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

My face blushes a bright red. I really don't want to make this conversation any more awkward than it has to be; I should probably choose my words carefully.

"Why do you ask?" Yeah, that sounds perfect. Good job, Elie.

"Well, it's just that, not allot of stallions find me attractive, and you're the first one to say that I'm beautiful."

Alright, forget tactics, I just need to get out of this conversation. "Applejack, in my eyes, you are the most beautiful mare that I've ever seen." Little harsh, but it works.

"Well thanks, Elie. It means allot," she says.

"You're welcome." That might have been the best conversation I've ever had. I was never good at talking to mares, but for some reason it's different with Applejack.

Neither of us said it, but we were too tired to make the long walk back up the hill, so we just decided to buck the trees that were by the river. Right before I go to walk towards another tree, Applebloom springs up from the water and throws a water balloon at me. Normally, I would have dodged it, but I'm far too exhausted for something like that. The balloon hits me right between the eyes, and freezing cold water splatters all over me. She starts cracking up laughing, and she climbs up out of the water.

I start to walk over to a bucket next to one of the trees, pick it up, and fill it with the water from the river. Applejack and Applebloom are rolling on the floor laughing.

When they sit up, Applejack starts to speak. "Oh man, Elie, she got y-." was all she got out before I threw water all over the both of them. Just then, I slip and fall into the river, causing all of us to start laughing. I start to stand up, when Applejack tackles me deeper into the river; Applebloom dove in right after us. We splashed each other for the rest of the work day, until we decided it was time to go in for the night. Sure we missed a few trees, but I think it was worth it.

As we get back, Applebloom grabs a few towels from the barn. She throws one to me and then throws one to Applejack before skipping inside the house.

"Boy, that sure was fun," she says as she wraps the towel around herself.

"Yea, it was." We both take a seat in the soft hay next to the barn and just look up at the stars. The sky sure is beautiful tonight; there were more stars than you could count.

"So, Elie," she says before she is interrupted by a yawn. "How was your first day on Sweet Apple Acres?"

"I couldn't imagine it going any better. Any time is good, as long as I can spend it with you, AJ." She blushes at my comment. I take off my hat and scratch my head.

We sat there for a little while longer, and eventually both started to lie down. She lets out a loud yawn and starts to snuggle closer to me. I wasn't going to reject her so I wrap an arm around her shoulder. This is one of those moments that you never want to end. She says one last thing before drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight, Elie."

I close my eyes and whisper softly into her ear, "Goodnight, AJ."


	4. Chapter 4: New Friends

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: First off, I'm sorry it took this long to make this chapter. There have been some "complications" lately. But, nevertheless, I will still do my best to update quickly, But without further adieu, let us begin the story.**

* * *

I wake up to the sun just coming up over the hills of Equestria, and the sound of a rooster crowing from on top of a fence post. Man, I haven't slept that well in years. I wonder why I slept outside when I have a perfectly good bedroom to sleep in.

I face my head straight towards the sky. Something tickles on my chest; it kind of feels like hair brushing against me. I look down, and see an orange object. I rub my eyes and I see that it is Applejack. My eyes shoot open and my jaw drops. Elie, you are in quite the predicament. You are lying right next to the place where Big Mac would be walking by any minute with his sister right on top of you!

And to make a bad situation worse, Applejack is starting to wake up. I don't move, because I am in such a bad position that even the slightest movement would cause her to wake up. She opens her eyes and looks up at me. There is a short pause before she looks around and a huge blush covers her face. She springs up off of me and I stand up in front of her.

She nervously says, "Well uh, good morning, Elie," before looking down at the ground. This is an extremely awkward situation and I honestly can't blame her.

I reply, "Yea, good morning." Big Mac walks out the front door and looks at us as he trots by. "That was close; I'm glad we woke up when we did."

"Yea, that could have gone real bad. Hey, today's our day off; How about I give you a tour of the town?"

"Yea, that sounds great. Let's go." We depart from the farm and walk down the dirt path and into the town. It is a bright, sunny day and the streets are crowded with ponies of all kinds. We pass by many colorful buildings and I am introduced to several ponies throughout the day. We are walking past a tree that had been made into a house when a purple unicorn walks out the door. She is levitating a book in front of her as she walks.

"Good morning, Applejack. Who's this," she says as she looks up from her book.

Applejack replies, "Twilight, this is Elie. He's been helping around the farm lately." She turns to me and says, "Elie, this is Twilight Sparkle."

I turn towards the purple mare and say, "Pleased to meet you, Miss Sparkle."

"Oh, please, call me Twilight." She blushes and says, "Well, I've got to run. Spike and I are organizing today."

Applejack and I both say, "See ya," before walking away.

We walk for a little while longer, taking note of the various buildings before another mare calls out to Applejack. I enjoy talking with Applejack; we share allot of the same interests. We don't gossip about other ponies or things that most others do. We just chat about random little things, and tell jokes, and play games and other fun things like that. Another mare walks up in front of Applejack, carrying a bag of threads and needles.

"Why hello there Applejack, how are you on this glorious day?" She had a white coat and a styled, purple mane.

"I'm doing just fine, Rarity," Applejack replies with a smile, "This is Elie, he's new around here."

Rarity begins to look at me with a pleased look. She giggles and says to Applejack, "Well, Applejack, you to sure do look like a match."

Applejack and I both blush as she says angrily, "It's not like that, Rarity." Applejack grabs me and start to drag me down the dirt path towards the farm.

As she is dragging me away I call out, "Nice to meet ya, Rarity!" She simply waves goodbye before walking away in the other direction.

Eventually, she allows me to stand back up and walk again. I say to her, "Well that was fun."

"Yea, it was. I like talking to ya, Elie. You keep things fun."

"I like talking to you, AJ."

We are walking towards the door of the house and Big Mac calls out from inside the barn, "Hey Elie, come here for a minute."

I turn to Applejack and say, "I'll be right back," before she closes the door to the house. I walk inside the barn and Big Mac sets a wooden barrel between us. You ever arm wrestled before?"

"Yea, I have once or twice."

He sets his arm upon the barrel and says, "Let's see just how strong you are."

I set my arm upon the barrel and keep our eyes locked on the others. His eyes were speaking to me again. They were saying, "You are definitely trust worthy, now let's see if you are strong enough to protect my little sis." I was wrong about him, this wasn't a competition between me and him; it was a test to see if I was good enough for Applejack.

We put our hooves together as we growl, "Three, two, one, go!"

Immediately, my strength is pushed to its limits. He pushes my arm back until it is almost touching the edge of the barrel, causing me to shut my eyes in pain. A tear starts to appear in my eye and he says, "What's wrong, Elie? You can't take it?"

I no longer care who he is or how strong he is. This is a test, and I am going to pass if it kills me! The pain is so unbearable; if I don't do something about it, I'm going to lose for sure. Whenever I got hurt back on the farm in Appleoosa, my papa would give me a punch in the arm to distract me from my injury. There is a brick lying on the ground next to the barrel. I grab a brick off the ground next to us and put it in my mouth with my other hoof.

I bite into the brick and a vein starts to pop out of my head. I am sweating intensely, and I am still on the brink of losing. If he thinks he is going to keep me from Applejack, then he has another think coming!

My arm is shaking and I am growling into the brick that I have in my mouth. Tears are streaming down my face as a furious look appears in my eyes. Every vein in my arm pops out as I start to push his hoof back.

"I will not lose," I yell into the brick. A nervous look appears on Big Mac's face as he starts to be on the losing side. I put every last ounce of strength I have into one last push. I chomp the brick in half and it falls to the ground. I cannot feel my arm and my body is covered in sweat and tears. I look up to see if I had won. The only thing I see is Big Mac's hoof on the barrel with mine on top of it. This is all I had time to look at before falling backwards onto the hard ground and blacking out.


End file.
